Naruto Namikaze: The Royal Delinquent Sovereign
by Heplar
Summary: Having had enough of the expectations set upon him only to receive no love in return, he left his family. This is the life of one Naruto Namikaze who has had enough of normalcy as he searches for interesting things in life. This is how he found himself in Sakurasou and met a pure white girl in spring.
1. The Delinquent and The Pure White Girl

**Authors note: Why are there not enough Naruto x Sakurasou crossovers?! I was pretty disappointed about it which is why I made one. I hope this story can inspire some writers to write more crossovers about these two animes.**

 **By the way, English isn't my native language so please kindly point out my errors so I get better. Many thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sakurasou.**

 **Chapter 1 - The Delinquent and The Pure White Girl**

* * *

 _It was noon and the sun shined strongly upon the park where a blonde haired guy sat on a bench, resting as he watched the children play around with their parents. The guy have three whisker marks on his cheeks resembling that of a dog, cat, fox, depending on the one who's observing and deep crystal blue eyes that can put the ocean to shame. He has a cross shaped earring on his right ear only and a green expensive-looking necklace around his neck. He looked like a delinquent at first glance._

 _"Ouch!" One of the kids tripped and started crying. His mother quickly took action and cheered him up with an ice cream which made the kid break out in smile._

 _The blonde haired guy smiled at that. He felt some jealousy and bitterness in his heart but suppressed it. He was already pass the age where he needed his family the most. He can live fine on his own. He didn't need them, not their acknowledgements, not their praise, and certainly not their love._

 _Sighing, he looks at the sky and couldn't help but feel something strange. The sun is currently in its prime; meaning, the time where he should feel heat the most but he wasn't feeling hot. In fact, he could even say it was a bit cold; nothing is real. The appearances are deceiving. It was as if he was in a dream-_

* * *

《 》

* * *

I opened my eyes and registered the famliar scenery of my room. "A dream?" When I recalled what happened in my dream, I can only smile wryly. "Great. I can now even realize whether I'm in a dream or not. I wonder if this normally happens to other people?"

It was then that I noticed. I'm not on my bed. I had slept on the floor. So that's why I felt a little cold. I wonder how I fell from my bed since I didn't move that much, at least I think so. Getting up, I can feel my right eye twitching when I found the culprit on my bed sleeping comfortably. Sunovabitch.

"Misaki-senpai, why are you sleeping in my room?" If the culprit was a guy, I would've beaten the hell out of him then call the ambulance then beat him again after they healed. But thankfully it was a girl so none of that happened.

The girl woke up and stretched. She was very energetic for someone who had just woken up. She then looked at me and declared. "In the future, I wanna be a housewife!"

"No one asked you that."

"Welcome home, dear! You're home early!"

"Now we're doing a simulation?"

"Would you like a dinner first? A bath? Or... a loincloth?" (loincloth sounds like watashi in Japanese. Watashi = me.)

"Well first, I would like it if you get out while I change my clothes."

"A toilet brush?" (so does toilet brush.)

"Would you listen for a second?!" It's damn near impossible to have a conversation with this girl unless you dumb yourself down by at least 10 years.

She said she's gonna be a housewife in the future right? That's somewhat scary! I pity the guy who will have to deal with her everyday for the rest of their life.

"Let's play a game!" She hopped towards my gaming console and started playing.

Tch, looks like I have to use my special move. "Ah, Jin-senpai!"

"Jiiiiin!" And she ran out of the room screaming her lungs out much to my relief.

That however didn't last long when I looked at the mess she created in the short time since she'd woken up and sighed. "Troublesome."

Misaki-senpai is pretty hot if she can just keep her mouth shut and behave which is pretty much impossible to happen. Jin-senpai, I don't know if I should envy you or not but I do know you're one hell of a pitiful guy. I wish you the best. Good luck and condolence.

* * *

《 》

* * *

Kanda Sorata wasn't having a good day. The moment he got out of his room, Misaki-senpai came charging towards him while screaming Jin-senpai's name. He was hit pretty badly and was sure it would leave a bruise on his body for a while. Then, he saw his dorm's supervisor going out of her room, wearing an extremely revealing clothes.

"Oh nice timing, Kanda."

"Sensei?! Why is your chest practically bare?! Today's our entrance ceremony!"

"The word "ceremony" means it's a social event for picking up dudes."

"You're gonna make a move on the freshmen?!"

"Don't be stupid. There could be a rich, single father in the crowd." She then blushed slightly as she added. "Though, I wouldn't mind making a move on our blonde resident."

"Sensei, I hope you go to jail."

"Anyway," Did she just change the subject? She just did didn't she? "here you go." She handed a toolbox to him.

After that, he was _kindly_ asked- no, ordered to go fix the dorm's sign outside. He first changed to his uniform and ate. When he finished he finally went on his way outside with the toolbox on his hand. He then saw their blonde resident tossing a coin in the air repeatedly while glaring at it intently. "Uhh, what are you doing Naruto-san?"

Truthfully, he was quite scared of the blonde in front of him at first because he looked like a delinquent but he soon found himself relaxed in his presence once he'd gotten used of him.

"I'm currently deciding whether to go to school or not." The blonde replied without looking at him.

"With a coin toss?!"

"I'm leaving it to fate."

"For a second, you sounded quite cool there." If only it wasn't used for such nonsense.

"By the way, Sorata. Can you toss this coin for me?" The blonde gave the coin to him.

"Why me?"

"Well, my luck is quite good. Whenever I throw it, I always get what I want."

"Seriously?" He was skeptical with his claim but complied nonetheless. He tossed the coin in the air and slapped it to the back of his hand. When he removed his hand, it showed tails.

"Tails... that means I'm going to school." Sorata flinched when he saw the blonde glare at him. "Damn you, Sorata."

"Why are you blaming me?!"

"It's because you can't throw the damn coin properly!"

"So now it's my fault?!"

The blonde's glare worsened if that was even possible. "Are you saying it isn't?"

Sorata cowered under his gaze. "N-no."

"I'm just kidding."

Sorata took back his words! There are times when he's still scared of the blonde! Right now, was one of those times!

Naruto nearly had the urge to laugh when he saw the boy in front of him nearly pee his pants in fear. It was a nice change in a dorm full of weirdos.

"What's with that?" The blonde asked when he saw the toolbox in his hand.

"Ah, sensei asked me to fix the sign outside."

"Oh, need some help?"

"I would like that Naruto-san. I'm going to get late otherwise." Sorata would've refused his offer but if he did, there's a high chance he'll get late.

Crouching before the worn out sign, they started their work in a relative silence. Not even five minutes later, the silence was broken as Sorata had to deal with the whispers directed in his and Naruto's way while they fix the sign.

"Hey look, It's Sakurasou!"

"Ah, isn't that the place where they put all the problem children?"

Sorata stopped what he's doing when he heard girls talk about their dorm.

 **'That's right. This is Sakurasou. A place for Suimei University for the Arts Affiliated High School's problem children.'**

"Enough with the monologues and continue your work, Sorata." He didn't even hear what the blonde said as he fell deep in his thoughts.

 **'In other words...'**

"Kouhai-kun!" Misaki-senpai opened the window to her room and declared, this time to the whole world. "I look great when I'm naked!"

 **"In other words, it's a loony bin!"**

"Now, you're speaking out loud." The blonde said.

 **"Room 201's resident: Kamiigusa Misaki, third-year in the Art's Division. She drew the story, writes the storyboard and did the editing- everything herself for an anime that was licensed and turned huge."**

 **Kamiigusa Misaki, Stats:**

 **Room number: 201**

 **Measurements: B=87** **W=56** **H=85**

 **Type: Alien**

"Kouhai-kun! Don't run away before we get started! Be a man! Ahh, Naruto-kouhai-kun, there you are! Since you're here you can join us too! Let's fly together into a world of carnal desires!"

"Carnal desires?!"

"And two of them at once?!"

"A threesome?!"

The neighbors and passersby nearly had a heart attack from the girl's vulgar speech.

An expensive car stopped by the gate. A handsome bespectacled student came out, making the girls blush, and called out to his fellow dormmates. "Hey, Sorata, Naruto. I'm home."

 **"Room 103's resident: the person who writes the script for Misaki-senpai's anime, Mitaka Jin, third-year in the Regular Division. But..."**

"I'll call you later." He then leaned forward and kissed the woman in the driver's seat. And is that a ring on her finger? She's a married woman?!

 **"... he's like a maharaja, staying out all night and coming home in the morning!"**

 **Mitaka Jin, Stats:**

 **Room number: 103**

 **Height=178cm** **Weight=65kg**

 **Type: Master Player**

He took out his phone and started looking his schedule. "Let's see... I've got the racing queen, Suzune-san tomorrow, Rumi-san this weekend after she gets back from work and she comes back from her honeymoon this weekend."

"A married woman?!"

You're going to hell, Jin-san.

"Well, are you done yet?" A gorgeous sexy teacher came out the dorm and asked Sorata.

 **"Sengoku Chihiro, an art teacher. Also the supervisor for Sakurasou. She's well past level 30 and is desperately looking for a husband."**

 **Sengoku Chihiro, Stats:**

 **Measurements: B=censored** **W=censored** **H=censored (Q: why the fuck are they censored?) (A: they're too fucking sexy and it's too much for virgins.)**

 **Type: Amazoness**

"I'm still 23 years old, I'll have you know!"

"Good morning, sensei." The blond greeted.

"Ah, Naruto." Chihiro's cheeks heated up at the sight of the blond's sweaty figure.

'Hey! Who is this cute and meek girl?! Where's the bossy amazoness from earlier?!' Sorata cried out.

All Sakurasou residents' phones rang. A cute maid avatar showed up on screen.

 _Subject: Shut up! From: Akasaka Ryuunosuke_

 _"Ryuunosuke-sama has accepted a project by S, Inc. to develop middleware for audio compression. He's very busy working on this. If you continue to bother him, I'll send you virus or something, lol! Sincerely, Maid-chan 3."_

"M-Maid-chan?!" Sorata

 **"Room 102's resident: Akasaka Ryuunosuke. A second-year in the Regular's Division who's also a contract programmer working with big companies. His automated email responder which he developed himself is an AI named Maid-chan. It's his only method of communicating to the outside world."**

 **Akasaka Ryuunosuke, Stats:**

 **Room number: 102**

 **Height=?** **Weight=?**

 **Type=Shut in**

"Look's like everyone's busy. You up for another round?" Jin-san asked the woman in the car (she's still here?).

"No!"

 **"Then there's me, Kanda Sorata. A second-year in the Regular Division. I look normal, my brain's normal, and I'm nothing worth writing about!"**

 **Kanda Sorata, Stats:**

 **Room number: 101**

 **Height=168cm** **Weight=58kg**

 **Type: Normal**

"Sorata, you finish the rest, I'm gonna go take a bath." Naruto's shirt was wet with sweat and his chiseled physique was seen through a bit making most girls in the area blush up furiously.

"Hey there, handsome." The woman with Jin-san called out to Naruto with a blushing face.

"My, what a beautiful lady we have here. Do you mind if I borrow some towel?" Naruto walked towards the woman.

"I-I don't have any towel but I have a handkerchief here."

"Thanks..." Naruto took the handkerchief from her hands and wiped his sweaty face. Afterwards, he reached for a pen and paper in his pocket and wrote his number on it. He leaned towards her ear when he returned the handkerchief together with his number and whispered huskily, "since you did me a favor, just give me a call and I'll _do_ _you_ _very hard_ you wouldn't be able to walk properly for weeks." The woman almost had an orgasm from his words as she started breathing heavily.

Mitaka Jin-san nearly cried animatedly when another woman was captured effortlessly by the blond yet again. He was devastated when he saw her take a deep sniff off the used handkerchief when she thought no one was looking. Looks like he had to remove another one from his schedule... again.

 **"And Room 100's resident: Namikaze Naruto. A second-year and one of the biggest mystery in Sakurasou even more than Akasaka Ryuunosuke as he is the only one in Suimei University who is both in Regular and Art's Division. Since he also belongs to the Art's Division, he must have some serious talents he had yet to see. He is also incredibly and annoyingly handsome and can even give Jin-san a run-of-the-mill in his field of expertise when he felt like it. Scary as hell at times too."**

 **Namikaze Naruto, Stats:**

 **Room number: 100**

 **Height=183cm** **Weight=? (He forgot.)**

 **Type: Delinquent, The Ultimate Player (by Mitaka Jin), The Last Boss (by Kamiigusa Misaki)**

"Krr, that slut!" Chihiro-sensei muttered under her breath as she glared hatefully at the giddy woman in the car. She then smiled pleasantly at the blond, "Naruto, come see me in the faculty room during lunch. I need you to do something for me. Also, you two, don't be late at school."

"You're the one who'll make us late!" Sorata talked back to the teacher who just walked away without a care.

"Good luck finding a husband Chihiro-chan! Kouhai-kun said he'll marry you if you can't find one." Misaki yelled from the window.

"I never said that! And you! Don't show me that disgusted face! It hurts! Am I that repulsive huh?!" Chihiro-sensei just 'tehee'd' and continued on her way.

Sorata clenched his fist and thought. **'And so... my current goal is to escape from Sakurasou!'**

"You're not yet done with your monologue?" Naruto asked with a sweatdrop as he headed inside.

* * *

《 》

* * *

The moment I entered the classroom, all head turned to me as they all went silent. Some stealthily shifted a little bit farther from me and some even controlled their breathing, not daring to breath too loudly which is quite funny. Well, not that I can blame them since I looked like a delinquent and I did nothing to make them think otherwise. In fact, I welcomed it. I hate formalities. It reminds me of _them_ and several bad memories associated with it. That's why I made my appearance more delinquent like. I wanted to separate myself from the word 'formality' as much as I can.

I didn't need to dye my hair since I'm a natural blond. I just pierced my ears and because of some special privilege that I have, I can even wear accessories in school. The school was lenient and would turn a blind eye as long as I perform spectacularly in all my subjects and crafts, which is of no problem to me. I even have some tattoo in my body just to prove my point.

It's also the reason why I'm in Sakurasou. It's an interesting place full of problem children who had no regards for rules and formalities.

Mentally shaking my head out of those thoughts, I looked around and found my seat in front of a brown haired girl. Hmm? She seems familiar but I don't remember ever meeting her. She's a looker, I would've recognized her right away.

My seat is at the front most part of the class, just beside the window. I was taller than my classmates so I should've been at the back. Why I was put in the front, I have no idea.

I sat myself down my chair and greeted my neighbors. On my right was an average looking boy who you would easily lose sight of in a crowd. "Hey there, I'm Namikaze Naruto. Let's get along from now on."

"Y-Yeah, let's. I'm Miyahara by the way." He introduced himself, albeit a little reluctantly. I can tell he's intimidated of me. Not that I care.

Nodding, I turned to the girl at the back who went stiff the second she saw me look at her. "Hello, I'm Namikaze Naruto. Nice to meet you."

"A-A-Aoyama Nananami! N-Nice to meet you too!"

Isn't she being a bit too nervous? She had more reaction than anyone who's genuinely afraid of me. Weird girl.

"Nananami? Your name is... unique."

"Ahh! No, I mean, My name is Aoyama Nanami!" A really weird girl.

Sitting beside the girl was someone I knew. "Sorata? I almost didn't notice you there. You should speak up dude."

"Naruto-san? Sorry, I'm busy contemplating about my goal."

"I see..." I hope your goal is not to kill a certain someone/relative.

Eh, where did that come from?

Anyways, it looks like he's still monologuing in his mind. Another normal made weird by the mental institution called Sakurasou.

"You guys know each other?" Mizuhara lowered down his guard when he saw me and Sorata converse. Since Sorata's still alive after knowing me all this time, then he had no need to guard himself up. Was what I imagined was going on his mind.

"Yeah, he's my dormmate." Sorata lazily replied.

"You're from Sakurasou too?" Nanami asked a little surprised.

"Hn, it's quite a fun place once you get used to it. There's never a boring moment there."

Sorata just snorted. "I couldn't agree more."

"Sakurasou is really living up to it's name, huh?"

"So when do you plan to leave Sakurasou, Kanda-kun?"

That question got my attention.

"You want to leave Sakurasou?" I asked curiously. What a shame. The man fitted right in Sakurasou what with his comebacks and the like.

"Unlike you Naruto-san, I don't have the mental fortitude to remain in that place any longer. And I also feel like I don't belong there. Everyone's so amazing... well, everyone exluding me." Sorata forced a smile on his face as he laid down his desk.

So that's how it is huh? True, for a normal person like him, being surrounded by a genius like Misaki-senpai, a famous student script writer that is Jin-senpai and a highly sought after programmer, Ryuunosuke, he's bound to feel some inferiority complex. How stale. How disappointing. How uninteresting.

"Is that so? Too bad then..."

I have no one to blame for my disapointment but myself. I shouldn't have had any expectation of anyone in the first place. I thought I have this lesson planted firmly in my mind already especially with my past experiences. I still did it again in the end, although unintentionally.

Expectations, once not met, leads to disappointment. Hence, to not get disappointed is to not expect.

But to not expect, where's the fun in that? That's boring. Besides, can one even live without expecting? That's quite impossible no?

"Ahh, I nearly forgot!" Nanami started digging through her bag. "Here, for the cats." She gave it to Sorata. Fish cakes? Funnily enough, I have some fishcake in my name too.

"How many cats have you gotten now, man? You picked up more right?"

"Yeah. Seven, including Hikari."

"I'm so proud of you! Dragging those innocent girls into your room one after another!"

"D-Don't make it sound lewd, Mizuhara."

Seeing my seatmates' interaction with each other made me a bit jealous. Jealousy. Such a common yet ugly emotion but nonetheless a useful one. It feels unpleasant yet it also tells you what you lack, what you needed, and what you want. Then it helps drives yourself to find and obtain that which you desire the most.

Friends huh? Well, I have no need to be jealous about because I have a feeling that they will come soon. A feeling that life will become much more fun and interesting from now on.

* * *

《 》

* * *

"Naruto, you're finally here."

It's now lunch time and like she asked, I came here in the faculty but there's something bothering me. Something I forgot to address to her because of the ruckus from earlier.

"Sensei, I forgot to ask but what the hell are you wearing? You're showing 60% of your bra."

Damn, if we were the only ones in the faculty room and she's not a teacher, I would've screwed her silly right here, right now. I have no idea how she remained single all this time. It should've been easy for her to get boys left and right.

"I was out hunting."

Hunting? Ah, she meant _that_.

"I see, any results then?"

"There weren't any rich, single fathers out there. I was able to get a rich, married father's number though."

"How desperate are you for a man, sensei?"

And you call yourself a teacher? How'd you become a teacher in the first place?

"Fufufu, jealous?" She asked teasingly.

Hmm? So that's how she wants to play it. Very well. Two can play that game.

"Why yes, sensei." I leaned forward, our face just mere centimeters apart. Her eyes widened and her cheeks had a tint of red at my action. "If you ever need a man, I'm right here you know?" My hand traveled towards her chest and buttoned her shirt up. "This is private property, sensei. No one but me can see it, understood?"

I heard someone spit their drink out and felt most eyes land in our direction. Mind your own business, humans!

"Y-yes." She answered with glazed eyes. Ugh, she's too damned sexy and adorable.

I guess that's enough teasing for now. Any further and I might lose control of myself and we don't want that happening now do we? Well, there may be some perverts here who wouldn't mind getting a free show but screw them.

"So sensei, what did you call me here for?" She snapped out from her daze and glared playfully at being outwitted by me. How cute. How can one be so sexy, yet cute, gorgeous, and pretty at the same time?

"Here." She grumbled as she handed a picture.

In the picture, I saw a kid around six or seven years old. Her hair is blonde just like mine and she was cute like a doll.

"Is this a long lost little sister of mine?"

"Stop joking you dolt. That's my cousin."

I gasp as look at her.

"We're related?"

"Enough with the jokes, Naruto!"

You're too easy to tease, sensei.

"She's moving to Sakurasou today. Her name is Shiina Mashiro and she's been living in England for a bit."

A kid moving to Sakurasou? Woman, have you finally gone senile?

"Uhh, are you sure? Sakurasou is fun and all but that place isn't exactly healthy for a kid, you know?"

"That's harsh."

"But it's true."

Who knows what traumas she will get in her stay at the dorm?

"Anyway, she'll be in front of the station at six. Go pick her up after school."

"Fine."

* * *

《 》

* * *

"Boss Naruto!"

Eh?

"Hey boss!"

I have no idea...

"The boss is here!"

... what's going on here?

"Boss Naruto-chan! Come here!"

I saw a middle-aged woman, a vendor gesturing towards me. Is she calling me? I pointed myself just to make sure and saw her nod. I walk towards the middle-aged vendor unsure why the hell is everyone calling me boss and what their intentions are.

"Good timing, Boss Naruto-chan! We just finished baking another batch of bread! I would like it if you take some."

I can only stare dumfoundedly at the bag in my hand. There are five pieces of freshly baked bread here.

"Uh, thanks."

Is this poisoned? This wouldn't be the first time someone used this kind of method to get at me. I should feed some to Misaki-senpai first to check for safety. She's an alien so her taste buds can detect poisons and she's immune to it too. Probably.

"There's no need for thanks, Boss Naruto-chan! We should be the one thanking you instead!"

"I'm not sure what's going on?"

"No need to be modest, Boss! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be able to sell our products here in peace!" A middle aged man came. Probably, the woman's husband.

Okay, I'm officially lost here. What the hell are they talking about?

"The Elephant Gang had finally stopped bugging us! They no longer beat up everyone here and take 'protection' fees from us! It's because you drove them out boss!"

Ah, now I remember. I beat up those guys when I saw them nearly beat up an elderly for no reason. Most of their members are still in the hospital last time I heard and were needed to stay there for months. I was a little bit harsh on them but you have to admit they deserve it.

"You guys don't have to do this. I just did the right thing to do."

I heard them gasp as a look of worship formed in their eyes.

"As expected of boss!"

"Such a righteous person!"

"We're unworthy!"

The people started looking at us while the vendors continued to praise me like no tomorrow.

This is getting embarassing. I'm outta here! Need! Escape! Fast!

"Thank you guys. I would love to spend more time with you but unfortunately I have to pick someone up soon! Till next time then!" I immediately ran away not daring to look back.

"Come by again Boss Naruto-chan!"

"Take some fish with you next time boss!"

The Elephant Gang, huh? They were not the first guys I've ever fought. I occasionally beat up some good for nothings here and there when they thought it wise to go mess with me. I also nearly disabled some hoodlums who terrorize people with their power or influence.

Wait.

At this point, I'm no longer just a delinquent look-alike aren't I? I am an officially full-fledged delinquent! A real one! Goodness! I've already been through many fights and I've only realized this just now?! What the hell have I been doing with my life before?!

Oh right. Fighting and having fun.

I took out a bread from the bag. I felt a little bad for suspecting that kind vendor's motives. You can have my childhood to blame for that for being a shitty one. It was far from pleasant and I would rather not think about it anymore.

I took a bite and savored the taste properly. "It's good."

I'll be buying my bread in their shop from now.

It's not six yet so I might as well finish the rest while I wait for the time to pass. I find myself sitting under a Sakura tree, watching the leaves falling ever so lightly, riding together with the gentle wind.

I feel a smile tug my lips and I slowly closed my eyes.

I'm glad I left _them_. I would never be able to appreciate sceneries like this otherwise. I also wouldn't have a peace of mind. It's one of the most correct decision I've ever made in life.

In _there_ , I'm like a caged bird who can only longingly watch the other birds fly unhindered across the sky.

Freedom is great, huh?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone walk towards me. I opened my eyes and felt my heart skip a beat.

Standing in front of me is a beautiful blonde haired girl with a stoic look on her face, silently staring at me straight in the eye.

"Hey." She started. "What color do you want to be?"

I was taken aback by her question. Never have I been asked that kind of question by somebody the first moment we met. When I saw her waiting for my answer, I composed myself and think about her question. I would've said orange but I don't think she's asking me about my favorite color. She's probably referring to my dreams for the future or the likes.

"Shiro/White."

"White?" Although she didn't show much emotion, I think she was a little surprised by my answer.

"What about you? What color do you want to be?"

"I've never thought about it. But right now, maybe... White."

White too, huh?

"Just like your name then," This time I can definitely see her surprise although she didn't show it that much. "I'm Namikaze Naruto. Chihiro-sensei asked me to come pick you up."

"She did?"

What?

"I mean, didn't you come to me knowing I'm the one who's picking you up?" She just shook her head.

Huh?

"Then why did you come to me?"

She just pointed at my face.

"Your cheeks..."

My what?

"Kitty cat."

What?!

"Meow?"

"Pfft! Hahaha!"

My god! I can't believe this girl! It's more funny because she didn't seem to do it on purpose.

She seemed confused about why I suddenly laughed but I can't help it. What an interesting girl.

After I recovered, I reintroduced myself. "Sorry for that. Again, I'm Namikaze Naruto. Nice to meet you, Shiina Mashiro."

"Naruto. It sounds pretty." That made me raise a brow but didn't think too much of it. Her next words however completely threw me off guard. "I like it."

Coming from her, I can feel she said it without any ulterior motives. She meant what she said. No lies, no flattery. Just the truth. Words spoken from the bottom of her heart.

It made my cheeks heat up a bit.

That day became a special day. The day where I met a pure white angel under the shadow of a Sakura tree.

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**

 **As I post more and more chapters, I will make sure this story doesn't become just a copy of Sakurasou anime with Naruto there. I will try to deviate from the anime while also following the important parts in Sakurasou.**

 **So, what do you guys think? This is the first story I've ever posted in the internet. I hope it isn't too bad. I have some more stories written in my phone but I don't have any confidence on it so it just stays there wasting memory storage.**

 **Also, I want to publish more stories in the future so tell me what I should fix to become a better author that's why help me with your reviews, ne?**


	2. Why White?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Sakurasou.**

 **Chapter 2: Why White?**

* * *

"Welcome to Sakurasou!" Misaki-senpai yelled.

By the time me and Shiina arrived in the dorm, the other residents have already made food for Shiina's welcome party. The atmosphere in Sakurasou is very lively which is fine and all but…

"It's time for a spring onion and tuna hotpot!"

There's something…

"Ready? Go!"

… wrong here.

"Thanks for the food!"

"Why is there no ramen?!"

I asked incredulously to the others who have already started eating.

"There're not enough ingredients for it so suck it up, Naruto." Chizuru-sensei said.

What… did she say?

"Blasphemy! We can't have any party without ramen! Doing so would be going against the heaven! Are you trying to defy the gods?!"

"How does having no ramen turn to defying gods?!" Sorata.

"Speaking of gods, I nearly forgot that Chiku-chan asked me to come secretly to the church this evening. Apparently, she's a nun." Jin-senpai.

"You're really going to hell, Jin-san."

"Don't worry kouhai-kun! There are no gods who are a match for my laseeer beeeeams!" You know who this is.

"They're not real anyway." Sensei.

No good! My words aren't reaching them! These people are heretics! You can preach all day long about the greatness of ramen and they wouldn't understand a thing about it. I should give up for now. I'm severely outnumbered. I will teach them the gospel one at a time to make it easier.

"Sensei… you're doing this on purpose, right? You're doing this to spite me, right?!"

It must be. She never forgot to make ramen in occasions like this.

She turned her head away from me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I knew it!

"You're upset because of what I did in the faculty during lunch earlier, aren't you?!"

"NARUTO-SAN?!"

"Oho? I knew you were daring Naruto but I never thought you were THIS daring."

"Naruto-kouhai-kun's youth is in full bloom as always! Your libido is unquenchable!"

"You guys are completely misunderstanding here."

Not to mention having dirty minds too. Not that I'm one to talk.

I cast an apologetic look to the dorm's new resident. "Sorry about that. Everyone's like this once a year for 365 days."

"Just say every day! And like you're any different!"

"Shut up, Sorata." I glare at him.

"Hiii!"

Don't cower too easily, oi! Where's your spunk man?! Your spunk! What happened to all that courage before?!

"It's fine." Was Shiina's reply.

"Now then, time to show the anime I made to welcome Mashiron!" Misaki-senpai turned on the TV.

All of us turned our attention to her animation. It showed a bunch of transforming spaceships firing missiles at each other and lots of explosions. With the background and her theme, her targets are probably children below 10 years old. No, who the hell am I kidding. This is Misaki-senpai, she does whatever she wants and have never even thought of who her audience are.

I don't know much about animation but I can see some flaws and few unnoticeable awkward scenes but all in all, it's very well made. Which is great but what the hell is with the dub?!

"Mashiroooon-on-on! We at Sakurasou have been waiting for you! Boom-bam-bam-bam-boom-booooom! I hope we can be the best of frieeeends! Fwoosh! Bam-bam-bam-bam-boooom! Nice to meet you!"

The lines didn't much the animation at all.

She just wanted to show off her work, right?

"How does that welcome her?"

"You just wanted to do a test on your latest animation." You tell her Jin-senpai.

"You could say that."

"At least deny it!" Sorata you're back.

"So what do you think I should fix?" She asked Sorata.

"No, uh, I thought it was amazing." Sorata looked uncomfortable.

"What? That's it?" You're pretty savage without meaning to, Misaki-senpai.

No wonder he wanted to leave Sakurasou. See? He just got back up but now he's down again.

"Think you could push back the last explosion about four frames? Jin-senpai asked as he went towards Misaki-senpai.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too. Maybe it comes a bit soon."

Ah, Sorata's getting more and more depressed.

"Sorata."

I should help this fellow out or I'll feel bad that I remained idle when there's something I could have done for him.

"Naruto-san?"

"You know… each of us have our own strengths and interests. Strong points and weaknesses. Misaki-senpai and Jin-senpai's strength lies in that field. You… have not found yours yet. That's why you must focus more on yourself and search it. You'll find it sooner or later. You just have to work for it."

He seemed less depressed than before. I'm glad my efforts are paying off, I would've wasted my time otherwise.

"You seem pretty good at this, Naruto-san. Is this one of your strengths?"

"Hm, who knows?"

"There's that mysterious act again."

"It's not an act."

The nerve of this guy.

"I was sure that you were purposely acting like that."

"Sorata."

"Yes, Naruto-san?"

"Tell me how you want to die… right now."

"Hiiii!" He ran away to his room with his tail between his legs.

Clucking my tongue, I find Chihiro-sensei smiling strangely at me.

"Someone sure have their way with words."

"You figure that out just now? Why, you already forgot what happened during lunch…?"

Are? Arere? Sensei, your smile's becoming stranger and dare I say it, darker.

"Naruto."

"Yes, sensei?"

"I'm banning ramen in Sakurasou for a month."

What?!

"What?! You can't do that sensei! It's my life and soul!"

"Then say goodbye to your life and soul this instant."

"Nooo!"

"Naruto."

Shiina?

"You're interesting."

If the situation was any different, I would've been flattered but too bad for her, I'm not!

* * *

《 》

* * *

Groggily opening my eyes, I find myself back in my bed. I lay still for a few minutes and my thoughts started drifting towards our new resident.

Apparently, she's enrolling in the Art's Division. She must have some amazing talent since our school has high standards compared to others. There's something off about her though. I couldn't be completely sure yet, but I can definitely feel she's far from normal. You can have the other residents to blame for that.

"Now then…"

After fixing my bed, I headed down the kitchen to get a drink and saw Sorata feeding his cats and Chihiro-sensei drinking a coffee. Jin-senpai and Misaki-senpai have just left for school seconds ago.

"Morning."

"Naruto-san, good morning."

"Good morning Naruto."

I nearly gave her a dirty look. I still remember what you did last night, sensei.

"By the way sensei. Can you toss this for me?" I threw a coin at her.

"Eh? That's…" Sorata recognized the coin from yesterday.

"Okay… but why?"

"Sorata has shitty luck."

"Hey! Don't blame me for that!"

"So, what is this about?"

"If you get heads, it means I don't go to school. Tails for going to school." She look annoyed at that. Hey woman! I'm annoyed at you too, you know?

"Look here Naruto. You're a student. You're supposed to go to school every day."

"Eh? What about Ryuunosuke? He's here all day long every day."

"He's a special case."

Aren't I too?

"By the way, where's Shiina?"

I don't see her anywhere.

"She's still in her room." Sorata answered.

"Naruto," she calls my name with her rarely used serious tone.

"Hm?"

"From now on, you're not allowed to be absent anymore."

I don't think the school allows us to be absent but I still do it anyway.

"I can't do that. School is so boring and I already learned this year's materials and the third-year's. Going there would be unproductive, not to mention, a waste of time."

Heck, I even studied some advance college materials but didn't go too deep into it as I don't know what course to take yet.

"You're going to school." Are you listening, woman?! "And you're bringing Mashiro along."

Oh. So that's what she wants. I guess I can show Shiina around and help her get familiarize with the school.

"Okay fine. But just for today."

"Listen," You're the one who should listen! "You're bringing her along. You're taking full responsibility of her and bringing her along." You are making a big deal out of this. Suspicious.

"How about, Sorat-"

"I'm heading off!" He escaped!

"You," she poked my chest, "are taking care of her. From. Now. On." Is it just me or is she using this chance to feel me out? "Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it."

"If you don't… I'm extending the ramen ban."

Now, that one raised my motivation along with my hate stat.

Damn you, sensei.

* * *

《 》

* * *

Seriously, that woman is getting more outrageous every day. I don't care if she's hot; threatening me with ramen like that is absolutely unforgivable. I must enforce justice like; kiss her or something- stop that my dirty mind!

Let's see… a spank or two to the butt wouldn't be enough to quell my rage. Whatever shall I do to you sensei? I'll think about it next time. For now…

"Shiina?" I knock her door three times and waited for several seconds…

Is she still sleeping? It's almost time for school.

I knocked even harder this time. "Hey, it's morning!"

She didn't open the door or bother to give a response.

"I'm coming in." I opened the door only to encounter an unbelievable scene before me.

Her room is littered with clothes all over the place. It's practically a sea of clothes! You couldn't even see the floor anywhere anymore!

"Burglary? No, even a burglar does their work ten times neater than this."

How can one make such a mess in the first place anyway? Don't tell me she drowned under all this mess?

"Shiina! Hey, where are you?!" I made sure to watch my step or I might accidentally step on her.

I knew that she's strange. My 'weird sense' that I developed because of my constant interaction with this dorm's residents was constantly sending me warning signals since yesterday!

I see her computer still turned on and… these are manga making tools. She made this manga? I look at her work with scrutinizing eyes.

The drawings are good. Very good in fact, but the contents…

"They bump into each other in their way to school. Fall in love at first sight. Then became a couple in the next page (that's fast!). They kiss and… huh, that's the end?" No struggles, love rivals or anything?

The heap of clothes under the computer suddenly moves on its own. It startled me a little. I dug out those clothes and finally found the one I'm looking for, curled up in the blanket and sleeping peacefully.

Sleeping in the morning is good but if I see someone sleeping while I force myself awake early in the morning, that's a no no. It makes me wanna go and share my 'fortune' so without further ado, I shook her up harshly. Even a heavy sleeper would be more than awake with that shake by now.

"Get up, Shiina! It's almost seven! You'll be late to school if you keep this up!" I'm the type of person who you would never want to be the one who wakes you up. Most people I've woken up start their day in bad moods but for her, I softened my approach since it's still the first time. Fufufufu, next time I won't be so forgiving though.

She's finally starting to move.

"It's still 29:48 in the evening."

"It's 6:48 am."

The school starts in 7:30 am by the way.

"The sun will never rise again."

"It's already risen. Don't be so negative."

She slowly got out from her blanket, making my eyes widen exponentially as she stood up in front of me in all her glory.

My brain unconsciously yet instantly burned the scene deep into my mind and saved it under the 'Future Reference and NSFW' folder.

My brain finally started working properly when all said was done.

"W-w-what the hell are you doing?! Why are you naked?!"

"Why am I naked?"

"That's what I want to know!"

She just tilts her head at me.

There's something wrong in you more than I thought, oi!

"Anyway, your clothes! Wear your clothes!"

"You didn't get me any."

"It's scattered everywhere! Just pick one already!"

"Then I don't need one."

"Stop right there! You're going out in your birthday suit?!"

"You didn't get me any."

Unbelievable…

"H-here! Wear this!"

I turned back and calmed myself down after.

I'm no virgin and never been one for years. In fact, I have seen more skin than people my age and even those who are twice as old as I am have in their life. Jin-senpai have yet to get just half as much action as I have.

But unexpectedly seeing a girl naked in the most unexpected of circumstances in such an unexpectedly close proximity from a girl who I would never have expected to do this ever…

Let's just say that my guard was down and was directly landed a clean hit straight at my jaw with a fully powered punch from heavy weight world renowned super boxer. Simply put, I got rekt!

"I'm done."

I sighed in relief as I turn back to he-

"Why are you wearing something like _that_?!"

"You chose it for me."

"I chose that?" I asked disbelievingly.

Standing in front of me is Shiina who is wearing a see through night gown! It's almost no different from her being naked!

"Naruto, pervert." If anyone's a pervert here, that would be you!

And I'm innocent!

I just picked up one randomly! Of all the clothes here, it just had to be that! In the first place, why does she have something like that?

"I don't like this one."

Don't wear it then.

Chihiro-sensei… she must've known about this. She shoved all the responsibility to me! That sly woman!

I took another clothes from the ground and gently threw it on her. I paid extra attention this time and turned back again.

Sensei, you better hope I'm in good mood by the time you get home or else…

"Naruto, I'm done now."

I look at her and nearly spit out blood!

She didn't button her shirt and I can still fucking see her important parts in full view!

"You're _not_ done yet! Button it up! Hurry!"

"How?"

My god! How hard could it be to get someone to wear clothes?!

"Just come here. I'll do it for you." I felt like I aged considerably this very instant.

Shiina is like an overgrown child. How she lived up to this point, I have no idea.

Doing as she was told, Shiina came to me as I buttoned her shirt up. I did my best to avoid looking _downstairs_.

"Naruto, you're good at this."

"Everyone can do this. Everyone."

"I can't do it."

"Everyone but you!"

Taking care of her is very stressful and to think the day is just getting started…

Black lines formed on my head. "You better pray to all the gods out there, Sengoku Chihiro. I'm not letting you off easily this time."

* * *

《 》

* * *

"Kanda-kun, where's Namikaze-san?" Aoyama Nanami curiously asked to her seatmate. The bell already rang but the blond haired delinquent has yet to arrive.

"I don't know." Sorata replied feeling strangely relieved today.

He felt like he just narrowly dodged a bullet. Never would he have thought that bullet hit someone else instead.

"Hmm…" Nanami just stared at the seat in front of her as she sighed. Here she was looking forward to seeing a certain blond today, too bad he didn't come to school.

* * *

《 》

* * *

I stared impassively at the sight before me.

In front of the school gate are me and Shiina standing motionlessly there for five minutes already.

After I went to get Shiina, she had yet to take a bath, a breakfast and her uniform is sorely in need for ironing. And do I need to mention that she went and gotten her uniform wet after I ironed it for her? Moreover, she broke the bath and also got my uniform wet.

By the time we came here, it's more or less nine o'clock already! The gate is close and there's no way the security guard will open it just for us.

"Naruto, we're late."

And whose fault do you think is that?

Tsk, I remembered just now. Unlike other schools, Suimei University doesn't tolerate late comers and they immediately close the gate as soon as the first period starts. The guards wouldn't open the gate to students and teachers even if they are just one minute late, as ordered to them by the principal.

With my special privilege, I could have asked a guard to get permission from the principal to open the gate but doing so would be troublesome and I would rather just go home now. Any little bit of mood I have to go to school had long since evaporated into thin air after knowing the disaster called Shiina.

I sighed and was about to leave when I saw a guard with a baton standing behind the gate, glaring at me provocatively as if daring me to come inside. I suppressed the urge to go and give him slap in the face.

With my appearance, it's no surprise that the guards don't like me. I don't like them either so the feeling's mutual. Still, he better be grateful that I have high patience or I'd have sent him to hospital since I'm not in the best of moods today.

I heard a rumble from my side and look at Shiina who is currently holding her stomach.

"I'm hungry."

We were in quite a hurry before so we didn't have a breakfast. We're still in late in the end though.

"Let's go find something to eat." I just hope she can feed herself just fine.

Leading her towards the nearest ramen shop in the area, we were walking in silence as I discretely eyed her from the corner of my eyes.

Upon doing so, the earlier events came to mind. My mental image of her keeps getting shattered by each and every action she made. I suppose this is one of those _don't judge a book by its cover_ situation.

She completely blew away all my expectations of her and made me flustered without any effort. Who would've thought she would be like this?

"White,"

"Hm?"

"You said so yourself. Why white?"

Is this about yesterday? What's with her all of a sudden?

"It's because I don't know what to do in the future yet so it's white. What about you?"

"I don't know."

"Never mind then." If you asked a question, the least you could do is think about an answer yourself. But I think there's no use telling her that.

"Oya? It's Boss Naruto!" I just heard someone call out my name from behind.

"You're right! We finally met him! Let's go greet him!"

"Boss Naruto!" Two delinquents ran over to us with smiles on their face.

These two exactly looks like each other. The only difference is that the one in the right is taller than the one in the left. Also, the shorter one is wearing an eyeglass.

"Hello. Who are you two?" Although these two's aura screams delinquent all over, they didn't seem to have any malicious intent so I'll just let them be and be civil.

Also, what's with people calling me 'boss' nowadays? I sure am getting popular.

"Ah! Where are our manners! My name is Akihiko Daichi." The taller one of the two introduced himself.

"And I'm Akihiko Daigo." The other one followed right after.

"So, what do you two want from me?" I raised my fist a little, threatening them a bit. In the world of delinquency, one shouldn't show too much weakness or people might mistake you as an easy picking.

"B-Boss, calm down."

"We came here in peace!"

"I see," I then narrowed my eyes at them. "You didn't come here just to introduce yourselves, right?"

"No, we came here to greet you boss!"

"And we would also like to request something from you!"

"Request?"

"Naruto, who are they?" Shiina asked curiously. Her eyes held no hostility or wariness. Just plain curiosity.

Come to think of it, she's not frightened in the least with my appearance. She's also not afraid of these two too.

"They are the Dai Brothers." They just introduced themselves didn't they? Why are you asking? Weren't you listening?

"Boss, call us Akihiko Brothers. It sounds way cooler than that."

"Are you ordering me around?" I glare at them just like I would to Sorata.

"N-no." Daichi

"Dai Brother sounds perfect." Daigo

I just nod appreciatively at them.

"What a pretty woman! Hey, are you boss' woman?" Daichi

Wait, what?

"Hey, don't be rude! Since she is the Boss' woman, we should call her with her respective title!" Daigo

"You're right! Nice to meet you, Madam!"

"Madam, you're so elegant and beautiful! I can think of no one else more suitable than you to be with the Boss!" This Daigo guy sure knows how to speak out flatteries.

My right eye twitched.

"Shut up, you two. Don't let her appearance fool you. She's far from normal."

"Of course. No, normal woman can get the boss' attention!"

"Only a special woman can take the heart of boss!"

"No, you guys don't understand. Besides, she's not my woman so don't misundersta-"

"Naruto is my first boy."

Eh?

"Naruto took my first time after we met last night."

What in the nine circles of hell are you saying, Shiina-san?!

"A-amazing."

"T-t-they just met last night yet he already took her first?"

"As expected of boss."

"Don't listen to her! She's just speaking nonsense!"

"I'm glad Naruto was my first."

Woman! Don't pour more oil to the fire! I'm having a hard time keeping it down as it is!

"I only knew girls back in England. Naruto is my first boy friend."

Even though she said that, the seed of misunderstanding have already been planted deep in their hearts and somewhat gave them a selective hearing disorder temporarily.

"She had been only with girls… she's a lesbian."

"But boss made her see the error of her ways and became her _boyfriend_."

"As expected of boss!"

"Even those who have gone through the wrong path can be changed by the boss!"

"Would you do me a favor and shut up, Shiina?" She nodded and moved closer towards me.

"So obedient."

"Just like a Yamato Nadeshiko."

These guys are hopeless. Their misunderstanding has risen up higher than the Everest itself.

I sighed and gave up changing their minds. Shiina, you're going to be the death of me.

"What is this request you speak of?"

The two composed themselves and had a serious look on their face. They nod at each other and bowed to me.

"Boss! Please take us under your wing!"

What?

"What?"

"Please make us your subordinate!"

"No."

"That's fast!" They looked surprised at my refusal.

What are you getting surprised about? Surely you didn't expect me to accept such a shady request out of nowhere right?

"May we ask why?"

I narrowed my eyes at them and answered. "First of all, I don't know who you two are."

Although I feel no bad intention towards me and Shiina from these two, who knows what they do to other people? They might be like those of the Elephant Gang who makes trouble for others.

There's also the possibility, although very unlikely, that they are experts at concealing their malicious intentions and that this may all just be a ruse to lure me out.

"Second, I have no interest in that position."

Even if these two are clean, why would I go ahead and give myself trouble with the responsibilities that comes from being a leader?

"Third, I may look like a delinquent but I'm not one so I have no intention in getting along with you lots…"

They look at me doubtfully when I said that. Can't blame them. I hid it well but even I am doubtful whether I'm a genuine delinquent or just a look alike one.

But that pissed me off nevertheless.

"I can list out more reasons as to why but I believe this should suffice." I said as I took a hold of Shiina's wrist and we started walking away, leaving the two delinquents deep in their thoughts.

"Boss!" The shorter one called out.

I didn't stop walking but I did look back at them. "What?"

"Is there anything we can do to change your mind?!" The taller one asked.

A small smile came to my face.

"Hm? If you can earn my trust and show me your sincerity then I may just think about it." I answered nonchalantly. Most delinquents would find this requirement too troublesome and just give up.

"Trust and sincerity?"

"You meant that right?"

"If you can do that, I'll think about it. No promises though." I purposely said it in a way that even if they somehow managed to earn my trust and show their sincerity; it doesn't mean that I'm going to become their leader. It just meant that I'm going to hear them out.

If they aren't deterred yet, by adding the element of uncertainty against them, it will surely make them give up.

"Yosh! Just wait for us boss!"

"We'll surely make you change your mind!" And the two cheerfully ran away.

When I saw their determination, it made me sweat a bit.

Did I just make a mistake?

The two weren't discouraged at all! In fact, they became even more enthusiastic!

"Why didn't you just refuse them?" Shiina tilted her head at me.

Why, huh?

She asked the right question though. I could have just said that nothing's gonna change my mind but I gave them those requirements instead.

I didn't do it without a reason however.

Delinquents are prideful by nature. They wouldn't easily lower down their head to others, much more, willingly asks someone up to become their leader. For them to go this far, whatever reason they have, it must be very important otherwise they wouldn't have to resort to this.

"I want to give them a chance." I answered truthfully. "They set aside their pride and asked me to become their boss. What they did took far more courage than one would initially think of. Not everyone can do that. The least I can do is to give them that chance."

She stared at me for several seconds. It kinda made me conscious.

She opened her mouth and said, "You're strange."

"You're the strange one here." I retorted.

A few more minutes of walk later, we've finally arrived in our destination.

"Welcome!" A middle aged man who had just been reading a newspaper at the counter greeted.

"Mr. Menra, get us two bowls of ramen."

"Oh, it's you, Naruto! The usual?" I nod. "The usual is it then." He laid down the newspaper and started getting to work.

We set ourselves down near the counter.

It sure had been one hell of a walk. Even though this store is not far away from school, I felt like I've walk for hours just to get here.

I took the newspaper from the counter and started looking for something interesting.

"Let's see here… 'Man, castrated by his wife after he got caught cheating.' Damn." I shivered when I read that. That's one of the cruelest things that can happen to a man.

Hmm?

"Genius girl quits professional painting. The art world is crying." I raised a brow at that. The art world is crying? Isn't that too much of an exaggeration?

Shiina started digging something out from her bag.

"What are you doing, Shiina?"

"Manga. Ayano told me to read some when I'm free."

"Oh, right."

Shiina's drawings are good but the story sucks. If she can make a story on par with her drawings, there's no doubt she's going to be a popular mangaka in the future.

"Ah." A book fell out of her bag to the floor.

She was about to bend down and pick it up but I stopped her since it landed near my foot. "I'll get it for you."

The book was open and there are pictures of painting in it with descriptions beside it.

I put it on the table and started turning it to another page. "Wow, these are beautiful."

Even though they are just pictures of the real thing, it still managed to pique my interest and amaze me, in fact, there's a part of me that was overwhelmed! It felt like looking at paintings made by famous artists in the Renaissance Period!

"Thanks." Shiina said.

"Huh? Why are you thanking me?"

"I painted it."

What?

I look at the cover of the book and my eyes widened when I saw whose name was written on it. "Shiina Mashiro."

'Genius girl quits professional painting. The art world is crying.' These words came to mind. I grabbed the news and read the rest of its content. "Genius of the Contemporary Arts, Shiina Mashiro."

Unbelievable…

This girl is really breaking up my expectations and impressions of her.

But she's breaking it in a really good way.

She's a genius like Misaki-senpai and the others. However, she isn't on par with them. She, Shiina Mashiro is…

… on a whole another level!

* * *

《 》

* * *

My thoughts and attention were on Shiina. I barely even noticed that the ramen was already served. I focused my gaze on her, intending on figuring this girl out.

"This is delicious." She said after finishing her third ramen.

"Finished?" She nodded.

My eyes inadvertently traveled towards a large black musical instrument in the corner.

If I remembered right, Mr. Menra said it belonged to his late grandfather and was passed down to his father and then to him. Mr. Menra sometimes plays it to entertain his customers.

An idea came to my mind.

"Shiina, would you like to hear a song?"

She looks at the black piano in the corner. The same instrument I'm looking at.

"Piano?"

I nodded and walked towards the piano.

"Mr. Menra, is it alright if I use this?"

Mr. Menra's eyes brightened at that. "You don't need to ask! If it's you, you can play it whenever you want! Your ramen's on the house today! I've been wanting to hear you play it again for so long!"

I just chuckled at him as I sat down in front of the instrument. My thoughts went towards Shiina's paintings.

When I looked at her painting, my skin tingled and felt my hairs stand up. It made me overwhelmed. Not because I'm afraid of her talent. It's because she made something hidden within me resurface. Something I thought I've long since forgotten…

My competitiveness…

A rival…

Her talent sent goose bumps all over my body.

This is part of what I'm looking for! How interesting! Very interesting indeed! Shiina Mashiro, you are the most interesting person I've ever met in my whole life!

Sweat dripped down through my temple not of nervousness but one of anticipation. At that moment, I never noticed the smile on my face. My mind was only filled with her and my response to her work.

Now, let me show it to you. Let me show you a bit of what I can do.

I took a deep breath and focused on the instrument in front of me.

With that… my fingers pressed the keys.

* * *

《 》

* * *

Ever since he was young, Menra was constantly praised by everyone with his skills in piano. He joined many contests and won just as many awards. Suffice to say, he was proud of himself. Unfortunately, as he got older, he gradually saw his limit. He kept playing but he never improved anymore. It wasn't that he sucked. He was in a state of stagnation. Always in a standstill, unable to take a step forward.

When he realized this, he stopped appearing in competitions much to the dismay of many. Years later, he married his wife who owned a ramen stall. With his undivided attention, their small ramen stall had gotten bigger until it turned into a shop. Menra is finally satisfied with his life. He got a loving wife, adorable daughter and a stable income. He could ask for nothing more.

But then, not long ago, a blond haired delinquent came to his shop and finished ten bowls of ramen. He kept praising his food and to show his sincerity, he asked if he could play the piano.

He didn't know what came into his mind that day. He never let others touch that instrument but he let him. When the blonde played, his mind was blown away!

That day, he finally knew what a true genius is! When he remembered those people who praised him back in his youth, he only felt disgust for them. They are mere frogs in the bottom of a well. They haven't seen a real genius yet.

When he heard his performance, he was utterly defeated. Their skills were too far apart that he wasn't even allowed to feel jealous.

That's how skilled he, Naruto Namikaze is.

But right now, hearing him play again, he had temporarily forgotten how to breathe!

He felt his soul leave his body and dance along with his lead. He's like a marionette under the control of the puppeteer!

He was hundred times better than the last time he played!

Genius? This is no longer a genius! Genius meant nothing to this man!

Somehow, he felt relieved that he quit playing on professional stage anymore. He's also glad that he was born decades earlier than him. If he had been born in the same era as this delinquent…

That would be so terrifying!

Who knows how many genius he had unintentionally destroyed with his overwhelming talent?!

* * *

《 》

* * *

Shiina's heart started beating faster than it had ever been before! She felt the world slow down as she heard him play a song. It was a surreal experience.

Although she knew nothing much about music, even she can tell that he is in a league of his own!

She had never heard such a beautiful music in her life before this very moment.

Minutes passed but for those listening, it felt like hours to them. The blonde finally finished playing much to their dismay.

"Shiina." The blonde haired girl heard him call out to her.

"My color is white. Not because I don't know what to do yet."

"I am white because I am nothing. And because I am nothing, it means, I can be anything."

He gave a gentle yet cheeky smile to her.

Shiina didn't know why but at that moment, she felt something strange in her chest. It felt pleasant yet at the same time, unpleasant. It was so very confusing and she had no idea what this feeling is. She's going to ask Ayano later about this.

* * *

《 》

* * *

White.

It is a color that contains all color.

I am white because I can be any color that I want.

Because I can be any color that I want I am white.

Shiina Mashiro. She's a strange yet interesting girl. I can feel- no, I know that she's going to cause more troubles for me but somehow, I'm rather looking forward for the future with her in Sakurasou.

I look at this pure white girl and grinned.

This is quite fun.

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
